


美梦成真

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, 一辆很长的散架破车罢了, 更多见notes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 伊万做了一个美梦。醒来时发现分别半月的卢卡就在自己的双腿间。





	美梦成真

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及白变黄、淋浴间sex、blowjob、吞__ 。请不要被吓跑，内容不算很黄（二校的朋友说不黄）。  
> 我努力没有写得很脏，警告比正文辣。也不是rough sex，一点点情侣情趣罢了。  
> 无法接受请关闭。

    背与臀紧贴着玻璃窗的人本能地低吟他的名字，其中夹杂着破碎的拒绝之词，而与言语不一致的身体反应却告知拉基蒂奇绝不能在此刻停下。他用力，托着莫德里奇臀部的手指更深地陷进肉中，阴茎急速从紧缩的甬道中艰难抽出，再迅猛插入，如此反复，推呻吟声愈来愈响的人至高潮的边缘。

    红润的顶端朝那一点撞去。莫德里奇惊叫，身体一紧，绞紧在体内高潮的性器，同时咬着对方那印满吻痕的肩膀、射出温热的体液。被夹在二人肉体间的液体顺着肌肉线条往下流，汇聚于白色木质地板上。感觉和以往不同的拉基蒂奇低头皱眉，发现最新残留在他腹部上的不是乳状的白色，而是半透明的澄黄。

    “卢卡，你把……”

    他想说什么都射不出的莫德里奇最终把尿液射在了他的身上，然而话没讲完便被攀在他身上的人堵住了嘴。莫德里奇的吻带着羞耻心狠狠砸来，吻着吻着又啜泣着说他自己真丢脸。

    亲吻着湿透的长发，拉基蒂奇说：“才没有，你还是很美。是我不好。”他维持着交合的姿势，抱着莫德里奇在狼藉的床边坐下。边听刚才失禁的恋人骂着他，边抚摸对方的头发给予事后的安慰。

    “对，全都是你的错，你……”眼泪还没停下的莫德里奇哭得断了会气。他弓着背，挪了挪身子，额头抵着拉基蒂奇的下巴，无助地将身下的人搂得更用力。

    “天，卢卡，别动了，别忘了我还在……”

    “嗯？”

    “……我还在你身体里。天，别再诱惑我了。”

    莫德里奇抬起头，无辜地说他没有，吃着拉基蒂奇性器的臀部却又继续活动。他的主动逼得拉基蒂奇慢慢地不再反抗，任由其坐在还挂着先前几次留下的精液与尿液的大腿上运动。莫德里奇边动、边贴着拉基蒂奇的耳朵，吐露无羞耻的言语，力量真好，还想再来一次吗，是不是快要射了，那就射在里面吧，无论是什么，柔软的潮湿的肉都乐于包容。

    “操，卢卡，请不要……”

     莫德里奇顽皮地摇头，拒绝拉基蒂奇的要求，晃动的幅度更为放肆。

    “我真的要射了，天……”

    “快来吧。”莫德里奇亲了亲拉基蒂奇那血管突出的额头，说。

    他抬起臀部，让拉基蒂奇的性器仅存顶部留在无法合拢的穴口，然后猛地重新坐下，让涨硬的火热整根贯穿。

   “射出来，射进来，什么都行，给我你的一切，我需要它们，伊万。”

    咬着莫德里奇的嘴唇，拉基蒂奇用力一顶，同样黄色的体液淋漓地浇灌在了对方体内。

 

    拉基蒂奇缓缓睁开眼，在迷糊中看到透过窗帘的柔和日光。没有落地窗外的夜景，白色木地板上也没有令人无法直视的液体，取而代之的是安静地躺在地上、不知什么时候被踢得分开了的白色棉质拖鞋。一切是周日清晨的安逸，刚才的火辣原来只是一场成年人的春梦。

    “伊万？你在干什么？……”

    熟悉的声音在不远处响起。拉基蒂奇微微坐起身，终于有什么和梦中相同的了。不知什么时候出差归来的莫德里奇正跪趴在床上，就在一丝不挂的拉基蒂奇敞开的两腿之间，而手中握着的是他那在清晨勃起的性器。

    拉基蒂奇还没来得及问他是什么时候回来、这一切又是怎么回事，莫德里奇便抢先继续发言：“你……射出了这个。”

    握着性器的那只手朝躺在床上的人伸去。味道不太好，拉基蒂奇认得，是他在梦里往莫德里奇身体内注入的液体。

    看到对方瞬间红了脸，莫德里奇缓解尴尬地说：“也没有很多。没事。”他伸手扯过床头的纸，擦拭掉手指上难闻的味道，然后膝盖跪在床上、向前爬了几步，翻个身，在拉基蒂奇身旁躺下。

    “还好我没有很急。”

    “什么？”

    “我差点就含住了它——”莫德里奇捏着拉基蒂奇还半硬着的阴茎，“还好没有。我可以吞下……那个。但是刚才的这个，暂时还是别了。”

    现实的莫德里奇与刚才美梦中的莫德里奇真是差太多。拉基蒂奇遗憾地回答：“在梦中你可不是这样的，卢卡。”

    “嗯？你刚才真的在做春梦吗？我和你的？”套着性器的手上下滑动。

    “对……我和你的。”拉基蒂奇拉下对方牛仔裤的裤链，揉了揉那一团突出的勃起，手探进白色的四角内裤。

    “唔，轻点……在里面我是怎样的？”莫德里奇开始喘气，嘴唇贴着拉基蒂奇的肩膀亲吻。

    “你很热情——”

    “难道现在的我不热情吗？”指甲突然用力划过顶端的铃口。

    “梦里的你更热情点。”闲着的手把身旁的人搂入怀中，拉基蒂奇将左腿搭在莫德里奇的右腿上，二人面对面为彼此手淫，“失禁后的你坐在我的身上，吞着我的阴茎要我把一切都留在你的身体里——”

    “嗯……听上去是我会做的事，那东西只要不射到嘴里就……”

    “真的？”内裤里的手停下了动作。

    “呃，真的，只要你喜欢。”莫德里奇的手也停下了动作，但几秒后又重新动起来，“伊万，动一动。”他催促着。

    拉基蒂奇的手从对方的内裤中抽出，一翻身，他压在莫德里奇身上，带着腥味与汗味的手捧过莫德里奇的脸颊开始接吻，开始要他的美梦成真。

    “等等，伊万……可以、可以留在今晚吗？”莫德里奇中断接吻，抚过掉落在拉基蒂奇额前的碎发，请求，“我刚回来没多久，而且，还没洗澡。就先用手吧。好吗？”

    拉基蒂奇没有反抗，听话地将燃起的火压回心中。一手撑在莫德里奇的头旁，双腿跪在对方身体两侧，他拱着身、维持着刚才那即将进攻的姿势继续被中断的手淫。

    “我爱你。”

    “我也爱你。”

    听着这半个月以来只能通过电话传达的告白，莫德里奇深吸一口气，然后在拉基蒂奇的手中射出了浓稠精液。而性器险些溢出尿液的后者则被赶进了卫生间解决。

 

    喘气终平息后，莫德里奇再给拉基蒂奇一个吻，然后翻身下床。他边走边褪去身上的衣服，敞开的牛仔裤、揉皱的衬衫和散布点点湿痕的四角内裤一一落在通向的浴室的道路上。

    “伊万，帮我拿浴巾和浴袍。”他对浑身赤裸地躺在床上的拉基蒂奇说。

    拉基蒂奇不急。他躺在床上听从淋浴间传来的水声，又开始他的绮丽幻想——莫德里奇在蒸腾水汽中的潮湿肉体，边想着性器又有重新抬头的趋势。他觉得自己今日一定是传说中的精虫上脑。好在在接下来的一切发生前，他记起莫德里奇刚才的嘱咐，于是匆匆下床，披上浴袍后穿上内裤，收下晾晒在阳台上的莫德里奇的浴袍与浴巾，朝浴室走去。边走边捡起那些落在地上的衣物。

    “卢卡，”他轻轻敲门，“我可以进去吗？”

    “请进。”

    拉基蒂奇小心地推开门，走入水雾。隔着模糊的玻璃门，他能够隐约看到正在淋浴间中轻松哼着歌的莫德里奇的身体轮廓。性冲动又来了，拉基蒂奇察觉到。他不好意思地扭过头，将干净的浴袍与浴巾放在置物架上，再把莫德里奇换下的衣服放进脏衣篓。

    “卢卡，东西我放在架子上了。”

    “噢，谢谢。”玻璃门的另一边，莫德里奇停下了哼歌声，“对了，你还没刷牙吧？我买了新牙膏，就在我的漱口杯里，要试一试吗？”

    原本要离开的拉基蒂奇停下脚步，不忍拒绝地答了声“好”。他走回洗漱台前，拿起陌生的橘色包装牙膏。水果甜味，和莫德里奇一样，他想。

    他与镜中的自己对视，视线却不由自主地被镜中的其它景致吸引。当初遇到莫德里奇选择的这面太大的镜子时，他持怀疑的态度，但在听到对方给出的“这样两个人就能够一起刷牙，也不会太挤”的理由后，还是允许了。现在，他得感谢这面镜子的硕大，是它让身后的淋浴间内的情色景致在拉基蒂奇眼前铺开。

    莫德里奇的身影仍旧模糊不清，但拉基蒂奇能隐隐猜出对方的举动。他在水雾中唱 Frank Ocean 的《Pyramids》——他们做爱时喜欢的歌曲。唱“ _Bubbles in my champagne, let it be some jazz playing_ ”时金发丛中的白色泡沫被清水淋洗下，流水声像是为拉基蒂奇而响起的助兴爵士乐；唱“ _Got rubies in my damn chain_ ”时五指抚过装点着两粒红宝石的胸膛；唱“ _She’s working at the pyramid tonight_ ”时，手掌渐渐往下身的金字塔探；再到“ _You showed up after work I'm bathing your body./ Touch you in places only I know_ ”时，莫德里奇听到淋浴间玻璃门被推开的声响。挂着水珠的上下睫毛分开，他睁眼，与站在门前、浴袍褪至肘部的拉基蒂奇对望。

    “ _……You're wet and you're warm just like our bathwater._ ”拉基蒂奇接过他的歌。

    他扯去浴袍，脱下刚换上没多久的底裤，踏进地面上尚未流走的温热积水中。在暖黄色的浴室灯光下却荡漾着紫红色情欲的目光朝莫德里奇靠近，挡住头顶的灯光，拉基蒂奇将莫德里奇抵在角落。

    他低头，试探地吻莫德里奇的潮湿鼻尖。见带着香味的人并不抗拒这番清晨邀请后，再做一次眼神的对视和确认。

    因不知所措而搭在冰凉墙面上的双手终于卸下，十指交叉地环住拉基蒂奇的腰。

   “ _Can we make love before you go?_ ”莫德里奇接过刚才的歌词。

 

    拉基蒂奇顺着水流的路径从上至下去爱抚。吻颈后的碎发时一只手穿过莫德里奇下体凌乱的毛发，带着些许恶意与情趣地轻扯它们，惹被抵着的人又疼又愉快地抱紧了他；来到高挺的鼻梁时，手探向不久前刚释放过一次的阴茎，相似的线条，他想，然后边顺着鼻梁的线条舔舐，边顺着性器的线条抚慰对方；共同携带水果甜味的双舌交缠时，他带着黏稠沐浴液的手指探向莫德里奇下面的嘴，他问禁欲了半个月的人疼吗，等对方在他耳边甩着发尾的水摇头后才顺着壁肉探进；舌尖碾磨着红色乳首时，手指已寻觅到开启快乐源泉的那一点，手指头同舌尖的节奏一致地开始碾磨它。

    将其咬至挺立后，拉基蒂奇才放过了莫德里奇的乳首。他看着水流在两点处分叉、向不同的方向行进后再汇聚，仿佛在欣赏自己的战利品。他开口，赞赏的却不是自己，而是在莫德里奇耳边对他说“你好棒”，同时埋在对方体内的手指又磨过那敏感的一处。拉基蒂奇两腿间的那双腿夹得又更紧。

    莫德里奇的手不知何时从拉基蒂奇的腰部游移到了性器上。被挑逗的他有气无力地揉捏下方的球体，接着沿着青筋摸上顶端，由下至上，再从上到下。被晾在二人身体间的性器有些可怜，见状，他握着恋人手稍稍松开，然后把自己的也握了进来。两根发硬的阴茎在他的手中相互摩擦，拉基蒂奇识趣地动着下半身，让摩擦更强。

    面对着前后双重刺激的莫德里奇不能够再忍耐更多，抵在拉基蒂奇胸膛的头开始抖，头发轻轻摩擦过对方的乳首。

    “卢卡……快要到了吗？”

    胸前的人点点头，松开自己的阴茎，手中只留下恋人的那一根，握住其中上部、将其顶端往自己的身体引。

    拉基蒂奇读懂他的想法。将莫德里奇抱起、让他的双腿缠上他的腰，然后拉基蒂奇的手搭在对方的手指上，二人共同引导着性器朝莫德里奇的身体入侵。

    进入时还是会痛，但随着一点点推进，满足感和快感也渐渐染开。阔别了半个月，天知道莫德里奇是有多想念这种他人无法给的私密快感。

    他吻拉基蒂奇的锁骨，说：“我……我真想念它……还有这种感觉……”

    “我呢？嗯？”舔着从莫德里奇耳垂处落下的水滴，拉基蒂奇问。

    “天——你当然是我最想念的……等会！伊万，等等！”

    听到告白后，入侵者的抽插更快也更大力，顶得被入侵的人时不时与背后的墙壁相撞，背部柔软的肉同坚硬的墙体碰撞出特别的声音，与两具肉体激烈交合而产生的淫秽声响一同在狭小的浴室内奏响。

    手偶尔摸过二人泥泞香甜的交合处，拉基蒂奇变得更为兴奋。而从头顶上源源不断流下的水流也在助兴，它们流过眼与唇，流过乳尖，流过杂乱的阴毛，分离后再汇聚，流向它们的交合处。有的就此滴落，有的则被猛烈的抽插带进莫德里奇的体内。后穴痒而不可耐，莫德里奇求助般地更紧密地攀住拉基蒂奇，并反复地舔舐对方的脖颈与下颌。

    二人的高潮来得快，因为在这半个月的清心寡欲中身体变得更为敏感。先是被插得无力的莫德里奇射出，液体已不如早前床上的那次手淫结果般浓稠，但仍在拉基蒂奇的腹部上旧留不下。

    拉基蒂奇松开一只搂着莫德里奇的手，食指与中指蘸取即将留向下体毛发的精液。

    “可以吗？”

    被问的人露出了惊愕的表情，被拉基蒂奇视为对这个肮脏要求的不答应。他抱歉地说对不起，懊悔不该提出，收回手，有些尴尬地继续下身的动作。

    但莫德里奇握住拉基蒂奇逐渐收回的手，与近在咫尺的诧异的对方对视，然后含下由白丝连结的手指。舌尖一点点将精液卷进口中，舔净后再擦过拉基蒂奇手指上的茧，牙齿轻咬指甲盖。确认腥味都被舔去并由口水的咸味取代后，他才把拉基蒂奇的手指吐出。

    拉基蒂奇看面前的喉结上下滚动——莫德里奇吞下了原本就属于他自己的液体，然后吐了吐舌尖。

    他捕捉莫德里奇这一瞬的顽皮，重新压上对方、含住猩红的舌。抽插的动作重新开始，时不时有节奏的变化，有时快而频繁，有时则是慢速地撞向前列腺。不久后，拉基蒂奇感觉自己也终抵达那一点。

    “可以吗？”他喘着气，揉着莫德里奇的头发问。

    肉穴感受到体内异物的变化，莫德里奇懂恋人在说什么。他没有迟疑地点头，说拜托。

    拉基蒂奇射在了他的身体里。

 

    酝酿了半月的激情不可能一次完结。

    从莫德里奇体内撤出后，拉基蒂奇主动跪下为对方口交。他的经验不多，和莫德里奇的技术相比青涩得很。牙齿时不时磨过阴茎上的皮肤，令被服侍的人又痛又爽，双腿将他的头部夹得更紧。他的头部向莫德里奇的身子挨得更近，将口内的性器含得更深，大胆地为其深喉。庆幸初次尝试的他的不适感并未太强烈。拉基蒂奇抬眼，仰视着靠着墙闭眼喘气的莫德里奇。他由衷地高兴，因为能够给爱人此等的快乐。同时，他的下身又兴奋起来，跪在地上的拉基蒂奇艰难地将手朝自己两腿间伸去。

    莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇口中释放后终于睁开了双眼，注意到对方正已无比情色的姿势在他身前——仰起的头颅上有迷离的眼神和挂在嘴角的白浊，双膝跪在湿滑的地砖上，一只手搭在莫德里奇的大腿内侧，另一只则埋在双腿间。从莫德里奇的角度望去，他健美的背肌线条宛如缓缓起伏的山，在末端以挺翘的臀部终结。莫德里奇不该这么形容，但他觉得此刻的拉基蒂奇宛如跪在主人双腿间等待指令的男仆，色情而又单纯。

    与他无声对视时，拉基蒂奇温柔地伸出舌，将嘴边的精液卷入嘴中。

    莫德里奇将他推倒，在对方身上坐下。“轮到你了，伊万。”他说。然后握着拉基蒂奇的性器，让熟悉的它重回自己温暖的甬道内。

    他们再做了几次，精疲力竭，最后靠在淋浴室的玻璃门上终结这一场清晨性事。拉基蒂奇再抱起柔软的莫德里奇，让他的金发、背部与臀部抵在门上，同他春梦中的姿势一致。剧烈的运动在无意间抹去玻璃上的水雾，如果从门的另一边看他们正在做的事，那将是多么情色的画面，拉基蒂奇想。

    他突然灵机一动，伸出一只手抹掉视线平行位置的水雾，再抹掉多一点。天，他得感谢莫德里奇当初选择了这么大的一面镜子，他现在能够将他春梦中的绝妙场景尽收眼前。

    拉基蒂奇不允许莫德里奇错过。他抹去莫德里奇头发附近的水珠，吻了一下对方的额头，说：“卢卡，转头。”

    此时的莫德里奇已经流下了些许生理性眼泪，他带着眼泪转过头，透过玻璃窗和镜子的反射看到此刻正摆出淫秽姿势与恋人交合的自己。太难堪了，于是他赶忙转回头，通红的脸重新埋在拉基蒂奇的颈侧。

    “不喜欢吗？”拉基蒂奇问。

    莫德里奇边呻吟边摇头，没有回答。

    “我很喜欢……”感觉对方的热泪在逐渐增多，拉基蒂奇稍微缓下抽插的速度，不慌不忙地往敏感点凿去，“我们……应该经常这样。还有，这面镜子选得不错。”语毕，他称赞般地再去亲吻对方。

    “伊万，快一点……”莫德里奇觉得羞耻，完全不想接过关于玻璃门与镜子的情趣谈话。

    拉基蒂奇听从他的要求，加快速度，然后又听闻莫德里奇小声地念叨“慢点”。

    “疼吗？”

    “不……不是……”

    ——那就是因为感觉太好了吧。

    这次他不再服从莫德里奇的指令，保持着高速的抽插，把对方的呻吟撞得支离破碎，而自己的喘息也不再顺畅。

    莫德里奇的指甲在他的背上划出红色的印子，边轻微挣扎着，边说：“操……等等……天……不要了……等等！”

    但拉基蒂奇觉得对方不是因为难受而要求停下，而是——

    他的美梦或许能成真了。

    固执地继续运动，性器反复磨过前列腺处，把莫德里奇一步步逼上最羞耻的绝境。

    最终，莫德里奇射出了黄色的液体。

    而拉基蒂奇没有停止，他继续抽插了一会，直到感觉自己也不妙，抱着莫德里奇的手才渐渐放松力道。他准备将对方放下，而性器也在一点点退出对方的身体。

    “……伊万，直接射进来。”已经猜到接下来要发生什么的莫德里奇红着眼放弃般地决绝抬头，脆弱又诚恳地要求。

    拉基蒂奇不与对方争执。他才不想放过这个最好的机会。重新抱起莫德里奇，阴茎重新进入，他深吸一口气，然后放松，用同样的液体灌溉甜蜜的软肉。

   

     宝贵的周日因为一场意外放纵的性事而荒废，所有计划全数泡汤。

     拉基蒂奇与莫德里奇慵懒地躺在床上。后者对刚才的失禁念念不忘，头一直埋在枕头中，还有些羞耻地不太想说话。

    拉基蒂奇想起对方洗澡前摘下放在床头的戒指，重新为其戴上，说：“你和梦中一样美好。”

    莫德里奇转头，踌躇片刻后终于卸下羞耻心。他凑上前，让二人的嘴唇开始不知道是今天第几次的摩挲。

    “伊万，你才是我的美梦成真。”

 

**-fin-**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 中间有一个“金字塔”的比喻，指男性在布料下勃起的样子像撑起金字塔。详见 Frank Ocean 的 Pyramids 的单曲封面。  
> 因为太羞耻所以自己只校对了一次，如发现虫请告知我，谢谢~  
> 我知道娱乐性质的同人文没有做性教育的义务，但还是希望他们好好戴套（总是写到一半才想起忘了condom的戏份orz）。
> 
> （一点都不辣是吧T T）  
> （感觉写崩了）


End file.
